<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by princessoftheworlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868034">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds'>princessoftheworlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, F/M, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War hero Klaus reunites with Caroline, the love he'd long thought to have lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/425758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self-explanatory! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peasants and nobles alike mill in the stone courtyard of the castle, chatting, snacking on finger foods from the platters floating about, and generally intermingling like never before, but Klaus, adrift on the balcony, feels distanced from them. It matters not that the citizens of Mystic Falls were who he’d fought in the war for. </p><p>Klaus had never felt part of them, part of Mystic Falls. They’d scorned him for his bastard parentage, scorned his mother for being a witch, scorned his entire family - all seven of his siblings - for their poverty. And now, they have thrown this ball in his honor. </p><p>He would have left Mystic Falls far behind in his youth if it hadn’t been for his sunshine-haired love and for the years-long war.</p><p>But his sunshine-haired love is long-gone, married off to some prince. And it is time for Klaus to find his own bride and settle down in a cottage near the woods. The kingdom won’t allow him to forget the blood spilled, his family’s blood spilled, all the sacrifices he made, every friend he lost.</p><p>His fingers tighten over the stone railing with such force that his knuckles whiten. He turns away from the balcony, unable to bear to look down at the courtyard any more.</p><p><em>Fools</em>, he thinks. <em>Everyone of them. They have no idea that actual costs their so-called peace came at.</em></p><p>Klaus enters the castle and turns down a corridor. The castle is a maze, but a few more corners and he’s sure he’ll find a secret exit.</p><p>“Klaus?” comes a lilting voice from behind him, a familiar voice that compels him to turn around. </p><p>He does, and his lips part in shock.</p><p>“Caroline?” Klaus whispers.</p><p>There she stands, his sunshine-haired love, looking resplendent in a gown woven from the finest gossamer strands of dark blue, richly-dyed, with sparkling beading on the bodice. The train of her grown sweeps between her feet as she strides forward, giving her the appearance of floating. Her curls are pinned up, with flowers tucked between the locks, a delicately-woven silver circlet perched along the crown of her head. </p><p>It’s the same circlet her mother Elizabeth had worn as queen.</p><p>“Klaus,” says Caroline softly, tears glimmering in her cerulean eyes as she draws near. They spill down her smooth cheeks. She’s openly weeping when she’s finally close enough to press her gentle hand to his. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“I thought you were married,” Klaus whispers, “and sent away.”</p><p>Caroline nods. “I was to be. But then my father died, just after you were sent to war. And it was left to me to lead Mystic Falls into peace.” She inhales sharply, gazing up at him in awe. Klaus is sure he mirrors her expression. “I read every new battle’s list of the dead to make sure you weren’t on it.”</p><p>“We heard of a new queen,” admits Klaus. “I thought it might have been Elena or Katerina.”</p><p>“No, it was me,” Caroline confirms, lifting her head regally. “I did what I could to keep the peace while our army was fighting in the war.” She hesitates. “And now that the war is over, it is time for me to wed.”</p><p>Klaus dares not take a breath. “Do you have your eye on anyone?” he asks.</p><p>She smiles, an expression like a warm beam of sunlight on a cold winter morning. “I do indeed. A certain returned war hero. I was meant to ask him for his hand today?” The lines around her eyes crinkle. “Do you think he will say yes?”</p><p>“I think,” begins Klaus, lips quirking into a genuine smile, “that he would be a fool to say no.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr <a></a><a href="http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on Twitter  <a></a><a href="https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik">here</a>. I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>